


Danger Badger

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Child Neglect, Danny Fucking Half Dies, Danny Is A Handful, GOOD GUY VLAD, Gen, Mentor! Vlad, Oblivious parents, Origin Story Rewrite, Protective! Vlad, The Accident, Toddler! Danny, badger cereal, the Fenton's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Little Daniel is basically a hellspawn child. Jack and Maddie barely have an observant or attentive bone in their bodies. And Vlad is the stressed-out overprotective uncle that nobody knows Daniel has. Who honestly just wishes Daniel would stop trying to actively destroy himself and everything around him.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 37
Kudos: 570
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Danger Badger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayghosts/gifts), [SparkyFrootloops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/gifts).



> Prompt Creators: zoidetrap and Sparkyfrootloops  
> Prompts: Young Danny Fenton was just four and Danny gets his powers at a younger age, maybe the parents get involved!

Vlad was a smart man. A smart man who knew enough to keep an eye on the Fenton’s from afar only. Ever since they functionally half murdered him and couldn’t be bothered to even send a ‘get well soon’ card. He was a little bitter yes, okay he was very bitter. But it’s the past now, arguably he’s better for. And those two were impressively dangerous, so he justified his spy cameras with the logic that they absolutely _should not_ be left entirely to their own devices. Jack eventually accidentally sucking the house into an alternate dimension for a few minutes was decidedly proof of that. And Maddie, while beautiful as ever, was hardly better. Vlad swears all the years with Jack tainted her or something. But she was honestly always on the trigger happy and reckless side. Jack just...elevated that. Vlad likes to think he would have calmed that, if only she had wed him instead. But she was a grown woman, who had nearly killed him even if he usually placed the blame squarely on Jack, she could make her own choices. 

Children, however, were another matter entirely. So the second he discovered Maddie was pregnant with Jasmine, he began plotting. Those two, Jack especially, shouldn’t be allowed around children prolongedly, none the less raise them. He sped up his plans when she got pregnant yet again. Of course, he couldn’t just take the children. That was far _far_ too rash. He had pride. Plus the children, and his old ‘friends’, would hate him. Not really good building blocks for a loving family. Some days though, Vlad’s was highly tempted to ‘lose his shit’ as teens would say and whisk them away like some morally challenged fairy/goblin fairytale prince/king. In fact, that image grew more attractive by the day. By the minute in young Daniel’s case. 

See by six Jasmine was so self-reliant, he was both proud and depressed by this. She was composed better than many adults and never let her emotions overwhelm her too much. It was obvious she was incredibly intelligent; she’d make a great future VladCO president. He doubted anyone could truly damage her, mentally at least, even if they tried. And if anyone tried physically, Vlad would _end them_. But he knows Jack and Maddie have very little in the way of future university funds for her. So that’s where he’ll come in. So by the time she was four he honestly felt mostly content watching her grow from afar, hopeful that she wouldn’t need him till she was older, and not enacting any plans to steal her away. By six, he was even more sure she’d be okay. 

Daniel, however, was a little four-year-old hellion. He got into everything, usually breaking it. He seemingly knew how to pick locks, before he even figured out how to talk, Vlad was more than a little confused over _how_ that happened. And had next to zero sense of danger and self-preservation. Vlad nearly had a heart and core attack when the boy _ate a blob ghost_. Seriously, _why???_ He had had to, unfortunately, make a habit of sneaking invisibly into the Fenton household to save the boy. Ancients knows his parents hardly noticed he needed saving. Multiple incidences of drinks various chemicals. Many accidental bombs, many of which shouldn’t have logically worked. Trying to take a bath in bleach to get ‘super-duper cleany’. There was that notable time Daniel tried to cook himself in the oven to ‘see how hot it would get’. And all that is why Vlad mentally dubbed him ‘little badger’. Because he was a feral badger, the bastard animal that destroys everything yet was still somehow adorable. The kind of creature that could get into or destroy damn near anything, even though it logically shouldn’t be able to. 

Vlad will give him that he has easily the most beautiful icy blue eyes he’s ever seen. Unless he grows into Jack’s girth, he’ll be an absolute heartbreaker. Possibly literally, because Vlad swears the next time he tries to eat glass, Vlad absolutely _will_ have a heart attack; why did he have to have a serious oral fixation? He’d chewed through his wooden crib bars more than once. Vlad’s pretty sure that is decidedly _not normal._ Sometimes he debates the idea that Daniel was either indestructible or very aggressively wanted to be destroyed. The only thing that generally stopped Vlad from instantly enacting plans, consequences be damned, was the fact that Daniel might be dangerous literally anywhere and sticking him in a massive mansion might not be the best idea. At least Vlad could generally keep an easy eye on him inside FentonWorks. And it was giving Vlad the ability to learn exactly what qualified as an emergency situation, with Daniel at least. 

But all in all, Jack and Maddie hardly deserved either of them, if he’s honest. They were good children, he’s certain they’ll grow up to be special. Even if Daniel’s probably going to wind up a famous stunt man or something equally overly dangerous. The two would certainly outshine Maddie and Jack, even possibly Vlad himself, one day. If they lived long enough and didn’t wind up damaged, anyway. 

And that’s exactly why Vlad hadn’t been able to help but squeeze his knuckles harsh enough to break the skin when he’d seen the two adults building a newer and bigger ghost portal. Especially when he had focused his cameras in on their plans. It had looked feasible, and in fact, it was. Vlad copied it instantly and, due to having far more money and resources, was able to build his own far _far_ faster than them. Got it successfully working even. Though he did have to modify the plans a little. 

Vlad shakes his head to clear it, watching the screen as the pair leave their lab, triple lock it (one even practically on the ceiling thanks to Daniel), and head off to bed. Both looking downright depressed, seeing as their portal hadn’t worked. Vlad’s honestly happy they didn’t figure out how to make it work, who knows the damage those two would do if they actually had access to the Ghost Zone. Though he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose when Daniel starts fiddling with the locks. Sighing again when the child starts stacking four stools, why was Daniel a literal bastard demon child. Even if it could be rather amusing. 

Vlad picks up his phone to call the Fenton house, of course he’d hang up before they could pick up like always, but it would get them downstairs and stop Daniel’s current reckless plan. Frowning when the two don’t get up, switching to their angled master bedroom cam (he’d rather not see some things). Shaking his head, they were too bummed out to bother getting up. Typical. 

Switching back to the kitchen cam, watching Daniel eyeball the phone while standing on three stacked stools. Vlad seriously hopes he goes and gets the phone. Banging his forehead on the desk when Daniel just shrugs and jumps on the stools to reach the highest lock. If Daniel lives to teen-hood he’ll be impressed at this point. Stick him in a padded room and he’d find a way to poison, stab, or set himself on fire with said padding; giggling all the while. 

Sighing and lifting his head up at the sound of a lock clicking open. Promptly wheezing painfully at the lab door swinging open, all three stools tumbling down the stairs; leaving little Daniel dangling down from the door, holding onto the frame with his fingers and giggling. This kind of Gouda is _exactly_ why Vlad got rid of the door to his lab entirely; opting instead to just phase through the ground. Vlad wasn’t even close to naive enough to think Daniel won’t still be a little monster in two years. Which is when he guesses he’ll finally have everything worked out to get the two children into his custody. 

Watching Daniel drop down from the door frame and hardly even wince from the fall; he’ll admit Daniel had a pretty impressive pain tolerance. Something else he’s both proud and depressed by. 

As usual, Daniel promptly goes about poking basically every single thing in the lab. Breaking a few beakers, tipping over the trash can, letting a blob ghost free (which promptly flies through the ceiling), and causing no less than three explosions. Seriously, what the Hell did Jack and Maddie do to result in Daniel having every single trouble making gene? He can’t help but chuckle at Daniel throwing on his personalised jumpsuit and posing ridiculously in it. At least Jack and Maddie made him one, and not just for safety’s sake. That was something Vlad found a bit sad, those two did love Jasmine and Daniel, even loved Vlad himself. They were just ignorant, inattentive, oblivious, heedless, insensible, forgetful. He could say it in a million ways. They weren’t bad people, Ancients he wished they _were_. Then he could hate them, despise them. But fudge buckets, the most he could do was resent them and worry over the damage they could do. 

Vlad visibly winces when Daniel starts poking at the (non-functioning)portal. Deciding to call the house again and getting extremely tempted to just fly there and try to scare the crap out of the reckless child. Deactivating their houses ghost sensors preemptively just in case. Sighing with relief when Daniel steps back from it, though his stomach clenches over the mischievous smirk breaking out over the small toddlers' face. Promptly paling and jerking to stand up as Daniel basically jumps astronaut-style _inside the portal._

He was about to fly off, stop the child from doing something many levels beyond the level of reckless Vlad was willing to watch, when he stills and gapes in pure shock. As a near blinding white and green light flashes on screen, accompanied by easily the most horrific screaming Vlad’s ever heard. Flicking his eyes over to the master bedroom cam, those two were _still in bed._ They had, Ancients they had _earplugs in_. Vlad feels absolutely zero shame in blurting out, “what the fuck”.

Vlad grips his desk and nearly accidentally phases through the floor when, what has to be, Daniel with _white hair_ -oh no, oh no. No no no no no. The boys hair was _inverted_. Just like his- and in his jumpsuit but _colour inverted_ , falls out of the now working portal -oh Ancients the secondary on/off switch from the plan. Ancients, they actually _did_ put that _inside the bloody portal._ What the absolute _fuck_ is wrong with them. Oh Ancients- and lands with a loud thunk on the floor. 

Vlad almost absent-mindedly transforms as he watches Daniel’s prone still form, internally screaming. While actually talking at the screen, as if the child would hear him, “get up Daniel, you’re tougher than some metal and your parents' damn foolishness. _Get up_ ”. Nearly collapsing with relief when Daniel groans, almost missing how it _echoed_ , and pushes off the floor to get up. Vlad goes even more wide-eyed when Daniel blinks _glowing green eyes_ and face-plants into the floor when his arms _became intangible and phased through the floor._ He was already ghostly. He already had powers. This was...this was near _nothing_ like what happened to Vlad. 

Vlad shoots through his ceiling, remembering to flicker invisible only vaguely. What if, what if Daniel had just _died_. Was now a ghost. A _full ghost_. Did he just watch Daniel _die_ , his godson and probable future son _die_? While his birth parents were laying in bed mourning another failed project. He was going to _ruin them._ They better hope to everything Daniel either survived this or Vlad got to him fast enough to help and protect the young ghost. Ancients, he’d need to be protected no matter what. Those two were so bigoted, so filled with ghost hatred and human superiority, that anything even slightly ghostly staying with them was practically begging to suffer. If Daniel was a ghost now or was like Vlad in any way, it’s was dangerous for him to stay there. Sure that house was, the Fenton’s were, already dangerous, but not in the ‘might dissect him’ kind of way. Even on just the mental level, a ghost or part ghost growing up being fed anti-ghost propaganda and lies couldn’t be healthy. 

Vlad phases through the lab ceiling, popping back into the visible spectrum and kneeling next to Daniel in the same motion. Grabbing him around the armpits and pulling him to sit up, while Daniel stared at his hands in blatant wonder. Well, Vlad thinks, at least he wasn’t terrified or in pain.

Daniel looks up to him and blinks before going wide eyed, twisting around and clapping both his tiny hands-on Vlad’s cheeks. Giggling out, “blue!”. 

Vlad snorts and rolls his crimson eyes, “yeah, yeah I’m blue. And you’re a hellish little badger”, giving him a soft look and furrowing his eyebrows a little, “are you alright, little one? You were making quite the sound”. 

Daniel looks confused for a second before leaning away to look around Vlad at the portal. If it weren’t for Vlad making his hands intangible, and thus able to touch/hold other intangible things, Daniel would have phased straight through his hands and wound up on the floor again. Daniel bites one spandex covered thumb and points his other hand at the working portal, mumbling around his thumb, “zap zap”. 

Vlad resists cringing, to talk so unaffectedly about _being electrocuted_ -that’s certainly what ‘zap’ meant- was more than a little horrifying and telling. Actually cringing while Daniel looks at his hands again, Daniel didn’t just get blasted in the face by ecto-energy. Didn’t just get ecto-acne. He had a _ghost portal open up on him/within him_. He was _electrocuted_. Ancients, he knew just _how_ _many_ volts it took to power this size of portal. Getting struck by lightning repeatedly would be less painful and harmful. 

Forcing a smile when Daniel looks up to him and waves his hands around, “glowy! Imma star!”, poking Vlad, “you glowy!”. Daniel then goes wide-eyed and blurts out, “ghost!”. 

Vlad nods a little and pats his head, “yeah. Ghost. Two ghosts actually”. He can’t help but laugh a little when Daniel looks at his glowing chest wide-eyed, clearly realising he was a ghost. Daniel sounding a bit squeaky as he repeats himself, “ghosts?”, then poking his chest. 

Vlad then sighing as he hears Jack shout, “ghosts!”. Of course the oaf heard Daniel somewhat shouting/saying ‘ghost’ but didn’t hear everything else. 

Daniel goes wide-eyed and Vlad sees the very rare occurrence of Daniel looking worried and a little scared. Daniel seemingly tries ‘shooing away’ his own glow, and Vlad’s which he’d normally laugh over, “ghost away or get shooted”.

Whelp, at least Daniel had _some_ survival instincts. That’s nice to know. Vlad shifts slightly, “can you feel the energy in your chest?”, at Daniel snapping his head up to look at him and nodding, Vlad continues, “try sucking that in and slow the vibration down”. 

Daniel tilts his head like a puppy, “vimbra?”. 

Vlad sighs warmly, those two _really_ didn’t deserve children, “the fast-moving”. Daniel grins almost devilishly before squeezing his eyes shut, which honestly makes Vlad feel like Daniel knew exactly what ‘vibration’ meant and was just messing with him. Which, with Daniel, was a responsible suspicion to have. 

Vlad sighs and nearly collapses backwards to lay on the floor when a white -not black? Wonder why?- ring of energy pops out of Daniel’s chest and spreads over his body; returning him to his human form. So he wasn’t completely ghost. He hadn’t died. Thank all the Ancients. Daniel, for his part, looks completely amazed and is flipping over his hands. Mumbling, sounding very confused but also interested, “suit go goodbye-bye?”. Which okay yeah, how had his jumpsuit disappeared entirely? Was it, Ancients, was it _vaporised_? 

Vlad doesn’t have the chance to feel sick, hearing Maddie and Jack crossing the kitchen, obviously noticing the open lab door and being caring enough to be extremely worried about that fact. Cupping Daniel’s face to make the toddler look at him after scooting him off his lap, “say nothing”. Vlad blinks out of visibility with a finger over his lips and trying very hard not to roll his eyes at Daniel giggling. But he does whisper, “yes”. When Daniel had asked, with a giggle, “swecret?”. 

Vlad shakes his invisible head as he floats in a corner of the lab, while Maddie and Jack rush down; scooping up the giggling toddler. Daniel was going to be a serious handful, as a full human he was already more tricky, sneaky, and fearless than most ghosts. Ancients only knows how bad he’s going be with the influence of a ghost half. He can’t bring himself to feel bad for Maddie and Jack though, when Jack leaves Maddie to check over Daniel alone when he notices the functioning ghost portal. 

“Mads! Look! It’s working! Danny-boy musta done something! I knew he was a little genius!”. 

Vlad’s glad Maddie responds with, “oh but what if he got hurt?”. 

Jack comes over and looks Daniel up and down, “look at that smile Mads! He’s totally fine!”. Vlad facepalms and cringes when Daniel flickers invisible. Then pinches the bridge of his nose when neither parent even notices. He knew they were oblivious, but this was just ridiculous. Though maybe Daniel would be able to keep the ‘secret’ for a few years, that was seeming more and more plausible as Maddie takes him up to his room with firm instructions to rest. 

Vlad pops back into visibility floating cross-armed next to Daniel’s bed, who crawls over, grabs the edge of his bed and stares up at Vlad, “ghost?”. Vlad nods and gives him a fanged smile, resisting moving when Daniel promptly changes into his ghost form (probably on accident and definitely seeing his own white rings this time), very jerkily floats up to Vlad’s face (nearly knocking him over), and sticks his spandex covered fingers into Vlad’s mouth; apparently very mesmerised by his fangs. Which, butter biscuits, that is absolutely adorable. 

Vlad grabs Daniel and holds him away from himself a little, steadying him in the air and getting his very grabby fingers away from Vlad’s very sharp teeth, “yes, I’m a ghost. Slightly anyway. Like you, little one”. Vlad laughs when Daniel looks down at himself and goes very bug-eyed, apparently shocked to be a ghost again. It’s a pretty reasonable reaction, in all honesty. He’d had a similar reaction himself. 

Vlad floats over to sit in one of the chairs, holding one of Daniel’s tiny hands to keep the boys floating somewhat steady and to quickly catch him in case he changes back and falls. Vlad lets his own ring form, but doesn’t change just incase Daniel recognises him and thusly points him out to his parents. Smiling and laughing lightly at Daniel trying to grab the ring and make it move over Vlad, “I’ll show you my human form someday. For now, we are strangers in a way”. 

Daniel tilts his head and pouts a little, “meanie”. 

Vlad snorts, “we are supposed to be cautious with strangers. Didn’t your parents ever teach you stranger danger?”. Vlad knew they damn well hadn’t. Jasmine did try to drill it into his little head though. 

Daniel giggles and shrugs, wobbling in the air, “helpful blue ghost man. Safe man”. Vlad tries not to die of warm happiness at Daniel thinking he’s ‘safe’, being called ‘blue ghost man’ definitely helps in that regard. Also, it’s seriously distressing that helping him sit up and change was enough to qualify a total strange, a ghost no less, as ‘safe’. 

Vlad nods anyway, “I’m safe, yes”, smiling and trying to ignore Daniel delightedly staring at his fangs again, “my name’s Vladimir, or simply Vlad”. 

Daniel grins toothily, “hello Vwad! I’m Danny! No strangers now!”. Vlad just snorts and rolls his eyes. 

Vlad smirks a little at Daniel yawning and pulling the boy into his lap as he changes back. Honestly, Maddie should be the one up here, keeping an eye on him; not fawning over the portal. Vlad sighs, “I think you best rest now, child”. Daniel grumbles rather incoherently as Vlad walks him over to the bed. Vlad speaking as he tucks him in and kneels down to be on eye level, “but before I go, ghosts like us, we’re pretty rare-”.

Daniel interrupts with a sleepy, “special?”. Making Vlad chuckle and nod, “yeah, special. We’re both ghost and human. Known as halfas”. 

“Whofa”.

Vlad smiles and pats Daniel's black hair, “close enough”, digging into his pocket and pulling out one of his business cards. Will this bite him in the ass? Yeah, most likely. But he can't and won't risk leaving Daniel here, with aggressively anti-ghost ghost hunters, without the ability to call him for help. Elegantly scribbling 'Plasmius' over 'Masters' on said card before offering it to Daniel, “call me if you need, or just want to. But remember, secret. So hide it well”. The last part earning a bit of giggling as Daniel takes the card and fiddles with it. 

Vlad looks over his shoulder to Daniel's bedroom door and sighs a little. Best to not linger -especially as a ghost- for long. Looking back to Daniel and ruffling his hair before standing, “I best be going now, little Daniel”. Laughing a little as he phases up through the ceiling, hearing Daniel mutter sleepily, “Danny”. 

* * *

Not too long later Vlad quirks an eyebrow at his cellphone going off and showing the number for FentonWorks. They called him occasionally, he generally ignored it. But considering what just happened, he picks up, “yes?”. 

He's more than a little thankful it's Maddie, not Jack, _“Vlad! I got a hold of you. How have you been?”._

Vlad rolls his eyes, “I've been...fine”. That was, of course, a lie, she doesn't call him on it though. 

_“Good, glad to hear it. Anyway, I thought you might be curious. You know that portal project you worked on with us all those years ago?”,_ Vlad just hums to the affirmative so she continues, _“well we got a full one working!”._

Vlad rubs his eyes with his fingers, trying to not sound unimpressed or snap at her, “and?”. 

_“I thought you might want to know we finally did it! Jack, the dear, is losing his mind just a little bit. But...”._

Vlad can hear the concern in her voice as she trails off. So he leans forward on his desk, was she maybe more worried about Daniel having been down there? If so, that gives him some hope honestly. “What is it, Maddie dear?”. 

She stays silent for a second, _“it’s just. Danny, I’m sure we told you about him-”,_ they hadn’t really but that doesn’t matter right now, _“-he was in the lab when it turned on. Jack’s sure he’s the one who got it working. And the house's systems are saying there was a massive electrical surge. He seems fine, but still”._

Vlad sighs and nods to himself, promptly getting onto his computer to delete today’s Fenton lab video recordings. Can’t risk anyone seeing that. While he responds, “that is rather concerning. Are you taking him to get checked out?”. 

Maddie hums, _“no, I don’t think so. I looked him over, there’s no damage”,_ she laughs slightly as if reassuring herself, _“besides, we’d know if something ghostly happened and a hospital surely wouldn’t. Plus me and Jack are fairly well trained in first aid”._

Vlad pinches the bridge of his nose, obviously they _firmly wouldn’t notice_. All things considered. But at the same time, Daniel going to the hospital would be a bad idea. He’d hate for Daniel to go through anything like what he did. And Daniel’s ghost half seemingly awakened and stabilised instantly. Instead of the years-long battle Vlad had. Somehow Vlad’s pretty sure the definitely extreme pain Daniel suffered was the cost for being instantly changed. Trying to not sound bitter, “well I'm glad he seems fine. Are you watching him at least? This sort of thing can change belatedly after all”. He knows she wasn’t, which is exactly why he was watching Daniel’s bedroom cam. So he’s really just trying to shame her a little here. Or make her realise what she should be doing. 

_“I sent him to bed. I’m sure he’s resting fine. He’s a tough kid”._

Vlad glares at the screen. Daniel was as fine as three year expired cheese curds. Meaning possibly still okay, but not really. He knows Daniel’s tough, Ancients, he’s probably actually indestructible now. He’s going to try to keep Daniel from figuring that out for as long as possible. He’ll probably try to test the extent of said possible indestructibility. Growling a little, “he’s what? Four? What four-year-old is tough enough to handle possible electrocution?”, sighing and shaking his head, “just keep an eye on him please? I’d rather not hear about another hospitalisation due to ghost portals”. 

He can practically hear Maddie’s cringe, _“right, sorry about that Vlad. We’ll definitely keep our eyes out for any ecto-acne. Is it...is it fine if I call you if he does develop that?”._

Vlad moves the phone from his cheek and stares at it a little, did they? Did they _seriously forget?_ He probably shouldn’t be surprised by that. At least he finally got some kind of apology. It was progress, kind of. Shaking his head and bring the phone back to his face, “I’m fine. It’s past”, if she was even slightly aware she’d know that is utter bullshit, “feel free to call if he finds himself in my previous condition. I’ll gladly help with that where I can”. 

_“Thanks, Vlad. I’m sure Danny would love you. Hopefully meeting for different reasons though”._

The invitation there is rather obvious, but Vlad absolutely has survival instincts and it’s not like they needed to know he was there, for him to be there. He’s already checked in with Daniel anyway. “Maybe someday. I’m a busy man after all”. 

_“Right. Congrats on that by the way. I guess I should probably let you get going now though”._

“It’s well earned. Goodbye Maddie dear”. 

_“Bye, Vlad. Take care”._

Vlad shakes his head as the line goes dead. He is glad to see her stick her head into Daniel’s room though. Unsurprisingly he’s indeed sleeping. 

Though Vlad knows Daniel is going to be a handful (would absolutely make him go gray, if Maddie and Jack hadn’t already done that to him), when the boy wakes up, phases through his blankets, stares at himself in wonder, and promptly starts jumping intangibly through the bed repeatedly. Vlad sighs, resisting banging his head on his desk when Daniel falls through his floor entirely. He gives in to that desire when Maddie and Jack don’t even notice him landing on the lab floor and slink off back upstairs. 

Vlad stares at Daniel just standing in the kitchen for a beat before a massive grin breaks out over his face. Clearly attempting to run intangibly through the table, which doesn’t work and he nearly knocks himself out. Watching the boy dab some blood off his forehead and marvel over the green in it, before licking it off his fingers curiously. Daniel was a monster child. A tiny little hell-spawn, who was probably going to make a full ghost of Vlad. Though the prospect of having a (adopted)child that was like him, was definitely a little heartwarming. He wasn’t alone anymore, even if Daniel wasn’t truly his and likely wouldn’t ever see him as ‘father’. He’ll be a damn good, an actually attentive, uncle though. A weird halfa uncle but still. 

Now all he has to do is hope Daniel survives long enough for Vlad to ensure his survival. This was going to be two very long years. 

**End.**


End file.
